


Nachtgeheimnisse

by Raiya



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Anal, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Smut, Snippets, all smut kind of things, bj, handjob, short smut moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Generally, the nsfw version of Tagträume :DShort snippet unrelated to each other which I post once I get an idea :3
Relationships: Jung Woo Sung/Lee Jung Jae
Comments: 58
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SallyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyB/gifts), [ZenyZootSuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyZootSuit/gifts), [pentapetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapetals/gifts).



> Enjoy :3

Woosung squeezed both of Jungjae’s asscheeks and watched himself thrusting in and out of him.  
He withdrew completely and squeezed some more, enjoying how the other’s hole was gaping and how Jungjae was moving his hips back, moaning his name wantonly.

With one thrust of his hips, the took him again, eliciting a long, loud moan from his lover and groaning lowly.  
Woosung let go of Jungjae’s cheeks and brushed his hands up to grab his waist, wrapping his hands around it and holding him tight, only to shove him down, onto his cock when he moved his hips forward again. Causing Jungjae to moan louder and grab the sheets.

Leaning forward, Woosung kissed the nape of Jungjae’s neck and bit into his shoulder softly, his body sticking to the other’s where they touched due to the seat covering their skin.

Jungjae tilted his head back and their lips connected in a messy kiss, both moaning into it.

„I want to feel your hot cum in me.“  
Jungjae breathed against Woosung’s lips.

And Woosung would never deny Jungjae a wish.


	2. Chapter 2

“Woosung.”

Jungjae moaned against Woosung’s lips and leaned his head back against his shoulder, rolling his hips down.   
He was lying on Woosung, back against his chest. With his knees bent and hands on the edge of the bathtub he was lifting and lowering himself onto Woosung’s cock.  
The water swapped around them with his movements, dangerously close to the edge.

Not that any of them cared too much by now.

Woosung rubbed his thumb over Jungjae’s nipple and brushed his other hand lower, avoiding his cock, he slid to his thigh instead. Jungjae’s hips lost their steady rhythm for a moment when Woosung slid his hand between his legs to cup his balls and press his middle finger down right behind them.

Moaning hoarsely Jungjae pressed his head against Woosung’s shoulder and arched his back more. 

Jungjae’s walls tightened around him and Woosung wanted more of him, Jungjae’s painfully slow movements were just not enough. 

Woosung kissed Jungjae's neck and gripped his hips to push them down while he thrust his own up, causing some water to spill over and both of them to moan.

He stopped for a moment but when Jungjae shoved his hips down again, more forcefully this time, and whispered a breathless, “Keep going.”, Woosung completely let go.

Having to clean the bathroom later was definitely worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahw this clip with the corset made me go feral (but I went for dress again first c,D)
> 
> I wanted to use the Tagträume snippet with the dress at first but then I wanted Jungjae to wear a dress a little more cut out and shorter :D   
> Simply because his waist and legs and... *sigh*

Another dress, Woosung had seriously convinced him to put on another one, only with this Jungjae did not dare to take one step outside. The dress was way too short for that and the back cut out all the way down to his lower back, even showing the dimples there. 

Jungjae held tighter onto the counter and pressed his body back against Woosung, whose thumb was pressing into his skin on the generously cut out back of the dress. Goosebumps formed on his skin when Woosung brushed his lips over his neck to his ear and bit softly into the shell while his hands on Jungjae’s waist tightened.

Looking down on himself, Jungjae could see the clear outline of his cock pressed against his stomach by the tight fabric and a wet dark spot forming.

„With those heels, you have the perfect height for me to take you.“

Woosung whispered against his ear and one of his hands brushed forward and rubbed along Jungjae’s cock, teasing his head with his thumb through the damp fabric. Jungjae moaned and reached back with one arm to pull Woosung closer and kiss him messily.

When he withdrew again, Woosung's hands were back on his waist and Jungjae gasped and moaned with each of his thrusts, his cock driving into him with just the perfect angle.

Maybe wearing a dress and heels sometimes was not too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woosung looked at Jungjae who was leaning against the counter, a big wet spot in the front of the dress.
> 
> „I think we should buy that dress.“ he mumbled and Jungjae’s eyes went wide.
> 
> „You did not buy it yet?“
> 
> „I saw it when I went to pick up my suit and asked if I can lend it for someone to try on.“
> 
> „You’re unbelievable.“


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe it was that they have not seen each other for far too long because of the fiming of their movies partly overlapping but watching Jungjae running in front of him, with the images of their love making the half night before vividly in his head, made Woosung extremely horny again.  
Horny enough to get too distracted for running.

When they got to a more secluded spot, he caught up to Jungjae.

“Jagiya.”

Jungjae slowed down, sensing that Woosung wanted to stop and turned to him.  
Woosung took his arm and dragged him off the path to be more hidden from view.

“Woosung-ssi?”

“Did you wear those tight pants on purpose?”

Woosung wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close hand on his butt and squeezing his cheek.

“Is it affecting you?”

Jungjae grinned at him and put his arms around Woosung’s neck Tilting up his head and rubbing the tips if their noses together. 

Woosung brushed his hand into Jungjae’s pants and slipped inside of him easily with two fingers. He was still loose from the night.

Jungjae’s hold around his neck got tighter and his soft moan against his ear made Woosung painfully hard. He groaned and grabbed Jungjae’s thighs with both hands to lift him up and press him against the next tree. 

„Woosung, we can’t.“

Despite his words Jungjae hooked his legs around him and grind his hips down as if his body was acting on instinct. Woosung grinned against his neck and scrapped his teeth along the skin higher to nibble on his ear.

„Didn’t you plan this?“

„I wanted to tease you until we get back to the hotel.“ Jungjae breathed against his neck and gasped when he Woosung held him with one arm to use the other to pull his pants down. 

„Woosung-ssi!“ There was a warning in his voice but also it was weak and overshadowed by the clear want.

„I asked for a path no one goes to at this time of the day. We’re fine.“  
Jungjae pressed his face against Woosung’s neck to muffle his cry when he thrusted into him easily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Top Jungjae and its set while he was working out for big match and was very buff v_v  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yeOG3AM6_c
> 
> I read all Jungjae did was working out and while joking around with pentapetals that if Woosung wanted sexy times he would have to include it into working out and pentapetals had this idea with pull-ups   
> I wrote this just to see how we make it work x,D

Woosung gasped and his arms burned, he wrapped his legs tighter around Jungjae’s hips and moaned when the other pulled himself up and thrust deeper inside him.  
Despite working out almost daily too, Woosung felt the exhaustion and was glad that he was able to still hold himself up while Jungjae seemed to be fine to do at least one hundred more pull-ups.

His husband really had turned into a buff top-athlete.

„Can you still hold on?“  
Jungjae whispered against his ear before he licked along his neck and sucked on it.   
Woosung leaned his head against his arm and sighed softly.   
„A little.“

Woosung rearranged his grip, without the white powder, he had slipped off already but it was still keeping his hands dry.  
Jungjae lowered himself again until he almost slipped out and Woosung watched the muscles in his arms when he moved up again and a wave of pure pleasure took his whole body. Woosung leaned forward and buried his face against Jungjae’s neck and breathed in his scent, taking a shuddering breath. 

„Put your weight on me for a while and roll your hips.“  
Jungjae ordered and pulled both of them up a little higher, and Woosung seriously had no clue how he did that.  
It amazed him to no ends how much effect the last months of daily workouts had.  
Trying to relax each arm one after another, Woosung moved his hips as Jungjae had instructed. 

The next day Woosung’s muscles ached awfully while Jungjae seemed unaffected and continued his daily workout.  
Maybe next time he should approach Jungjae while he was doing something simple like push-ups.


	6. Chapter 6

Woosung woke up and reached out for the body next to him but only felt the empty, still warm sheets next to him.  
Yawning, he turned around and checked the time on his phone.

He must have had fallen asleep again after they both woke up and had sex.

A cool breeze brushed over his chest and he looked at the open balcony door where the white curtains waved with the wind. He could see Jungjae standing out there through them and it seemed like he was still completely naked.

Woosung grinned and rolled out of bed to sneak up to him.   
Jungjae leaned against the balcony railing, giving Woosung a very tempting view at his back and round butt. Woosung swallowed thickly when he saw that Jungjae had not bothered to clean the cum between his thighs off.

Getting hard again Woosung wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.   
„Good morning, again.“  
Jungjae tilted his head back and smiled sweetly at him.

„Good morning.“  
Woosung gave Jungjae a good morning kiss and pressed his hips against him, rubbing his cock between his cheeks he moaned when Jungjae rolled his hips back against him.

Woosung stepped back and brushed his hands down to squeeze Jungjae’s cheeks. Jungjae moaned quietly and Woosung’s cock jumped excitedly when he watched some more of his own cum dripping out.   
He let go with one hand to brush his head against Jungjae’s hole and when the other pressed back, Woosung did not hold back any longer and thrust his hips forward. Arching his back Jungjae reached for Woosung’s neck with one hand to pull him into a kiss, while he moved his hips back against him.

Jungjae exhaled a shuddering breath against his lips when Woosung pinched his nipple and Woosung smirked and sucked on his neck while he moved his hand lower to grab his thigh and pull him closer.

Moaning, Jungjae leaned forward on the railing, pushing back into Woosung and he kissed his shoulder blades while he kept driving into him with a slow rhythm, knowing he could take his time and enjoy Jungjae’s quiet gasps and moans.

Woosung brushed his arms up Jungjae’s back and along his arms until he reached his hands. He intertwined their fingers while he kept moving his hips and kissing every bit of skin he could reach in their current position. 

„Have you planned this when you booked the highest floor?“  
Woosung whispered against Jungjae’s ear and the other chuckled amused and Woosung loved how breathless it sounded.

„Maybe I just wanted to enjoy the nice view?“

Woosung looked over his shoulder and had to admit that it really was quite a nice view but nothing compared to the one he got when he stepped out on the balcony.


	7. Chapter 7

Woosung moaned and looked down at Jungjae who had his eyes closed and licked along the underside of his cock.  
When Jungjae reached the tip he looked up at him through lidded eyes and sucked on his head before slowly taking him down his throat with a low moan, that vibrated against Woosung’s cock.

Reminding himself to not mess up Jungjae’s hair Woosung brushed his hand into his neck and followed the line of his ear with his thumb. 

Jungjae swallowed around him and Woosung had to stifle his moan with his free hand.

They had not much time and the restroom of the event they were visiting was not exactly the best place to do this but Woosung was far from complaining when Jungjae had pulled him into the next stall and went down on him.

Whatever had come over Jungjae he was eagerly swallowing down his cock, and Woosung had a hard time keeping quiet while watching him in his neat suit and perfectly styled hair, mouth wrapped around him. 

Woosung heard the door open and someone come inside and Jungjae released him from his mouth and wrapped his hand around his cock.

Their eyes were locked and Jungjae jerked him slowly while he brushed his lips over his head teasingly. Still looking up at Woosung, Jungjae turned his head and sucked on the skin under his head. Woosung struggled to keep silent and brushed his hand to Jungjae’s ear. Rubbing his thumb along the inner side of his shell felt Jungjae shudder slightly. 

They heard the water of the sink and when the restroom door fell shut and Woosung let out a quiet whine when Jungjae rubbed his cheek against his cock, while gazing up at him with a seductive expression. Jungjae closed his eyes again and brushed his lips along Woosung’s cock and as soon as the door to the restroom closed again he started to blow him properly.

Woosung did not last long after that.

Jungjae, however, he managed that without even coming, managed to look perfectly put together for the rest of the evening. Woosung though was a little distracted, especially when Jungjae gave him that cheeky smile from across the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a continuation of chapter 32 of Tagträume

Jungjae might forget the password to their door when he was drunk, what he never forgets though is how to drive Woosung crazy with want.

Jungjae’s hands were all over Woosung and his lips on his neck. His smooth deep voice, painting the filthiest scenarios against Woosung’s ear while Jungjae’s hand moved higher up his leg and his fingertips brushed along the bulge in his pants. 

It was one of the longest cap rides Woosung ever had to take and as soon as they were in the elevator to their apartment, he pressed Jungjae against the wall and kissed him with all his pent up need. Jungjae moaned and rubbed himself on Woosung’s leg between his, pulling him in closer.  
For a moment Woosung thought of taking him right there but what Jungjae had been whispering was more alluring.

The elevator doors opened and Woosung grabbed Jungjae’s legs and lifted him up to carry him inside the apartment and sat down on the couch with him in his lap.  
Woosung unbuttoned Jungjae’s shirt and brushed it off his shoulders together with his shirt. Holding him closer he leaned forward and sucked on one of his nipples while Jungjae buried his hands in his hair and rolled his hips, moaning wantonly.

Woosung brushed over Jungjae’s stomach along his waist to his shoulder blades and down his back into his pants, kneading his ass cheeks while his mouth moved to his other nipple. Jungjae shuddered against him and tore on Woosung’s hair.

„I want your cock Woosung-ssi.“  
Jungjae purred against his ear and shoved his hips down harder, eliciting a moan from both of them.

„Then get it.“  
Woosung looked at him and mumbled against his lips. Jungjae laughed against his lips and got off of his lap. Pressing Woosung’s legs apart and sinking down on his knees between them, he licked his lips suggestively.

Jungjae brushed his hands up Woosung’s thighs and leaned forward and Woosung could feel his hot mouth around his cock through his pants while his hands nestled with opening them. Woosung lifted himself off the couch so Jungjae could pull his pants and underwear down a bit and before he was even sitting again the other’s mouth already engulfed him. He put his hand into Jungjae’s neck without pressing down and groaned when he hollowed his cheek and used his skilled tongue oh so perfectly. 

Woosung was too distracted by Jungjae’s amazing mouth that he only noticed that Jungjae got rid of his clothes when the other released him from his mouth and was on his lap again, completely naked and slowly sinking down on his cock.

„Jungjae.“  
He moaned surprised and grabbed the other’s thighs, brushing up to his asscheeks and squeezing them when he sank down completely. 

„I said I would ride you, but I don’t have anything to bind your hands.“  
Jungjae took Woosung’s wrists in his hands and pressed them against the wall behind the couch. „So I have to do it like this.“

Woosung licked along Jungjae’s collarbone and blew against it, watching goosebumps form. „But like this, you can’t use your hands either.“

Jungjae rolled his hips and clenched his walls around him and Woosung moaned weakly against his shoulder, he shuddered with the other’s deep voice right against his ear.  
„Woosung-ssi. I don’t need my hands to make you come.“


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s snippet topic (also for Tagträume chapter 33) is Jungjae being vulnerable around Woosung.
> 
> This is very soft and embarrassingly cheesy ❤️

„Woosung.“

Jungjae moaned softly and arched his back, pressing his stomach against his.  
They were tightly holding onto each other, witch Jungjae‘s legs and arms wrapped around woosung and his arms under Jungjae‘s back, hands holding onto his shoulders. 

Jungjae could feel Woosung‘s fingers press into his skin when he slowly thrust forward again, going in as deep as he could and he threw his head back and shoved his hips down to get him even deeper, feel more of him.

“You’re my perfect angel.”  
Woosung brushed his lips along Jungjae’s ear and kissed his cheekbone. He silenced whatever Jungjae wanted to say with his mouth against his while he rolled his hips with shallow deep thrust not willing to separate too far. Jungjae’s cock, pressed hotly against Woosung’s stomach trapped between their bodies. 

Their skin sticking together with Jungjae’s come from their first round. 

Woosung had simply stayed inside Jungjae then and they had kissed until Woosung had slowly started moving his hips again.

Right at this moment, Woosung wanted to stay like this forever buried inside Jungjae, being as close to him as possible and sharing the same breath, hearing his lovely pants and moans. 

Woosung arms slowly felt numb from there position and he wanted to get up on his hands but Jungjae tightened his hold and pulled him back down.

“Hold me a little longer.”

Jungjae whispered eyes so soft and vulnerable Woosung wanted to never let go again. He kissed his lips tenderly and muttered.

“I will hold you until we’re old and grey.”


	10. Chapter 10

Woosung watched his cock gliding in and out of Jungjae and forced himself to not come yet, wanting to enjoy this as long as possible.  
He reached out to cup Jungjae’s butt, and his eyes moved up his arched back, to the drops of sweat running down his spine. 

Woosung brushed his hands along Jungjae’s legs as far as he could reach, felt the muscles with every time he lifted himself off his cock and back down, taking him balls deep.

Hearing Jungjae’s sweat gasps and moans, Woosung imagined the look on his face, a mix of concentration and pleasure, and groaned, gripping his leg harder with one hand. He traced his fingertips along Jungjae’s spine, felt along it while he rolled his hips down onto Woosung’s cock.

Leaning up on one arm, Woosung wrapped the other around Jungjae and teased one of his nipples while he kissed his back. Jungjae’s hips lost their rhythm for a moment and he clenched around Woosung making him moan against his skin. 

“I want to see your face when you come.”

Woosung mumbled hoarsely against Jungjae’s shoulder and then bit into it, tasting the salty skin on his tongue. Jungjae released a shuddering breath and lifted himself off Woosung.   
Impatient with the need to be buried inside him again, Woosung reached for Jungjae’s arm, pulled him on the sheets and rolled onto him, kissing him greedily.  
Both moaned into the kiss when Woosung lifted one of Jungjae’s legs and thrust into him. He leaned on his arm, breathing hard, and watched Jungjae, short hair sticking to his sweaty face. Woosung brushed it back and kissed his cheekbone tenderly. 

Driven by the urge to come, Woosung started a fast and hard rhythm, enjoying the gasps his deep thrusts elicited from Jungjae. He reached for Jungjae’s cock and wrapped his hand around it. 

Jungjae pulled him down for a kiss and the way he breathed into his ear after with a broken moan was what sent Woosung, his release washing over him and causing his hips to stutter. He thrust into Jungjae as deep as he could, filling him with his cum while he tried to keep the movement of his hand up. Jerking Jungjae’s cock, how he knew he liked it.

Woosung looked down at Jungjae, his skin flushed, eyes closed and lips parted, chest heaving and sinking quickly. He rubbed his thumb along Jungjae’s tip and teased the sensitive area below his head. With his next stroke, Jungjae arched his back and tightened around Woosung’s oversensitive cock still buried inside of him. Woosung whimpered and kept jerking Jungjae until he gripped his wrist to stop him.

Jungjae looked up at him, clearly spent and Woosung slipped out of him and let himself fall heavily next to him. His wrist was still in Jungjae’s hand and Woosung looked at him questioningly when he brought it to his lips.

A broken moan escaped him when Jungjae licked his own cum off his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Jungjae had enough of Woosung treating him like a porcelain doll and only making slow, sweet love to him, every touch too cautious and careful.  
It had been nice in the beginning and might be sometimes in between, but not always.   
And Woosung had been doing that for weeks now since Jungjae had lost so much weight for ‘Assassination’.

The way Woosung had started kissing him already, how sweet and carefully he moved his lips against his, how he brushed his hands along Jungjae’s body so careful and gentle.   
As if he was afraid to break him by using a little more strength.

Jungjae had to put a stop on that if he ever wanted proper sex again.

“Either touch and fuck me right so I can feel it or I swear I will get a toy and bring myself to scream while I lock you out of the bedroom.”

He had shoved Woosung back against the wall, showing him that he was not as weak as he looked.

His words finally awoke Woosung, and Jungjae gasped when he turned them around and trapped him between the wall and himself.  
Woosung kissed him with bruising force and Jungjae pulled him close with one hand in his neck and the other against his lower back, pressing their groans together. 

Woosung brushed his hand along Jungjae's legs, underneath the long shirt he was wearing and groaned when his hand only touched naked skin.   
Finally being really grabbed again, Jungjae moaned, when Woosung’s finger dipped almost painfully into his thighs and he was lifted up against the wall.   
Woosung easily held him up with one arm while he pulled his own pants down.   
Holding Jungjae's legs up, Woosung let him down on his cock, while he bit into his neck. 

Jungjae moaned lowly and dug his nails into Woosung’s shoulders.  
Woosung thrust up hard and Jungjae held onto him tighter another louder moan escaping his lips. He shuddered when Woosung’s brushed his nose along his neck and kissed his ear, breathing against it.

“Is this what you want?”  
He emphasized his words with a forceful shove of his hips and Jungjae exhaled a breathless “Yes.”

When they lay in bed later Woosung apologetically kissed the marks on Jungjae’s thighs while he threaded his fingers through his hair.   
And when the soft kisses had turned into tender bites and Woosung’s mouth moved up higher, Jungjae finally felt sated again.


	12. Chapter 12

Woosunge took another bite of his food and took the cutlery down to take a sip from his glass while his other hand secretly wandered down to the phone on his thigh.  
He tried to hide his grin behind his drink when Jungjae gasped suddenly and sat even straighter than usual.

They had gone out to a fancy French restaurant with a nice view of the city. 

Woosung’s focus was on a totally different view though. 

He put his glass back down and the cutlery in his hands, openly grinning at Jungjae who was holding the fork and knife tight enough that his knuckles turned white. A flush was spreading on his face and he pressed his lips together, trying to keep quiet and not making any embarrassing sound in the middle of the restaurant.

Woosung smirked at him and took another bite of his food.

„The meat is really tender don’t you think?“

Jungjae was still not moving and held his breath, his eyes told Woosung that he would pay a high price for this but it was fine, he was enjoying this tremendously.

The food was too good to be wasted though and Jungjae was not able to eat like that, so Woosung decided to give him some time to breathe and enjoy his meal.  
He reached for his phone once again and Jungjae exhaled a relieved sigh, body relaxing a little.

„Jagiya.“   
Jungjae wanted to give him a warning him but his breathless voice and flushed face had a completely different effect on Woosung.

When Jungjae swallowed his last bite, Woosung reached for his phone again and chuckled when the other let out a cry and immediately covered his mouth. Some people had turned their heads and gave them odd looks.   
Their waiter walked over and asked if everything was fine and if the food was to their liking.

Jungjae, unable to do much more, nodded and gave a pained-looking smile which made the waiter furrow his brow.

„Everything is good he just swallowed wrongly.“

Jungjae shifted and held his hand in front of his mouth to keep the moans in.

„Do you have dessert?“


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Bucky asked for it :D 
> 
> Here the cab ride home for you :D

The time in the restaurant felt like hours for Jungjae. He was sweating by now and felt on fire like every little touch would be too much to handle. When Woosung helped him into his coat and his knuckles brushed over his nipples through the shirt he had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning, because his body was oversensitive to any kind of this touch.

When they had left the restaurant Woosung had turned the level of the toy up a notch again and Jungjae stumbled over his feet in surprise. Woosung had caught him and had put his arm around his waist, holding him like he was helping out a drunk friend. His hand burned hot on Jungjae’s skin even through three layers of clothes.

They had taken a taxi to drive to the restaurant and also to go back, so Woosung could have more fun, Jungjae assumed. 

The driver did not really take a look at them, he was an older guy who seemed to be in this job long enough to not give them a second glance. The only other thing besides asking for the address he said was that Woosung was responsible if his ‚drunk friend‘ would throw up. 

From then on he showed no interest in them and Woosung used the chance to slide his hand up along Jungjae’s leg until he was cupping his hard cock. Jungjae made a choked sound and held onto his arm.  
Combined with the toy this was just too much. Woosung squeezed again and Jungjae moaned quietly against the crook of his neck. He could feel Woosung shudder when he lifted his head and breathed against his ear.

„If you don’t stop I’m going to come.“

Woosung squeezed Jungjae’s cock one more time through his pants and withdrew his hand. He turned his head to kiss Jungjae but was stopped from a flat hand on his chest. When Jungjae blinked into the direction of the cap driver. 

It was risky enough what they had been doing up until now, kissing would be way too obvious and the driver just had to recognize them and sell the story to the media.

Jungjae shifted in his seat and leaned his head back, trying to get his breath under control which, even while he had good self-restraint was not getting easier with a vibrating toy shoved up his butt that was controlled by his husband who had way too much fun with teasing him.  
He managed to calm down, beside the steady vibration but then Woosung decided to slip his hand into his pants and wrap it around his cock and Jungjae flinched and grabbed his arm desperately. 

„Woosung-ssi.“, there was no way to excuse this as anything but a moan but Woosung did not care and the cab driver seemed to do neither, when Jungjae gave him a quick glance, breathing heavily.

Woosung rubbed his thumb over his tip and Jungjae groaned and leaned over to press his head against Woosungs neck and bit into his coat to stifle his sounds.  
Then Woosung turned up the fucking toy and rubbed over his head again to spread his precum over his cock and he could no longer hold back.  
He muffled his cry against Woosung’s coat and spilled over Woosung’s hand and into his pants, feeling like a horny schoolboy again.

His body went totally slack after and he leaned back into the seat, breathing heavily while Woosung withdrew his hand and grinned at him.

„Oh I think I’ve got some dessert sauce on my hand.“

Woosung shamelessly mumbled and licked on his hand and Jungjae groaned weakly and closed his eyes. This was just too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's now over yet, is it?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3/4 from the birthday story starting in the french restaurant :D
> 
> Again this is for you Bucky, because you wished for it :D

Jungjae had planned to let Woosung take over for his birthday but the damp feeling in his pants from his husband teasing him enough to come in his pants had changed his decision.

He looked at Woosung smirking at him from the other side of the elevator and watched him closely to stop him if he got the idea to turn on the toy again. Jungjae had decided to turn the tables. Woosung had provoked it after all. 

As soon as the elevator doors closed again Jungjae made his move.  
He shoved Woosung against the next wall so he had to catch himself with his hands to keep his face from hitting it and reached around to cup his cock with one hand and steal his phone with the other.  
Jungjae let the phone secretly slip into his own pocket and bit Woosung’s neck while he opened his pants.  
Woosung moaned and pressed his ass back into Jungjae and tilted his head when he licked along his neck to his ear.

„You were provoking me on purpose weren’t you?“

„Jungjae.“

Woosung answered with a low moan when Jungjae’s hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed it. He whimpered when the hand suddenly was gone and Jungjae went on his knees, taking Woosung’s pants and underwear down with him.

Woosung gasped surprised, when Jungjae grabbed his hips, pulled his cheeks apart with his thumb, and licked over his hole.   
He moaned and leaned his head against his arm, while he was bending his back more. Jungjae teased the sensitive skin and sucked on it, massaging Woosung’s cheeks. He took his time teasing him, before he dipped his tongue inside, opening him up some more.  
Jungjae enjoyed the whimper escaping Woosung and withdrew to bite the inside of his left thigh, he licked higher up, using one hand to spread Woosung’s legs more, and sucked one of his balls into his mouth while he pressed one thumb inside of him.

It was always nice to see how easily he could turn Woosung into a moaning wanton mess by teasing him like this, using his tongue and fingers, or even his teeth to tease sensitive areas. Jungjae exhaled through his nose and smirked when Woosung shivered and moaned quietly.  
He thrust two fingers inside Woosung and kissed his cheek, observing how easily they slipped inside. Moaning again Woosung moved his hips to meet them. Jungjae added his tongue again, spreading his fingers while licking between them. When Woosung’s moans turned into wild pants and pleas, Jungjae withdrew his fingers and got up. Squeezing Woosung’s cheek he mumbled against his ear.

„Let’s move to the bedroom.“


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And part 4/4 of the Woosung's birthday french restaurant series :D
> 
> I hope you liked it Bucky :D

Woosung moaned when Jungjae slowly pressed the toy inside of him. He tried to keep breathing and grabbed the edges of the dresser he was leaning on tightly.

“Can you take it?”

Jungjae pushed down his collar and pressed a kiss against the back of Woosung’s neck.

“Yes, keep going.”

Woosung answered breathlessly and shoved his hips back. He whimpered softly when the stretching feeling increased and the toy was in completely. He wondered if Jungjae would tease him with the levels just like he had before but he was turned around instead and pulled into a heated kiss.

Jungjae was pressing his crotch against his leg and Woosung could feel his hot, pulsating cock against his thigh through the thin fabric of the other’s shirt, the only piece of fabric left between them. Woosung could not decide if he wanted Jungjae to leave it on or rip it off. Jungjae stopped his thoughts before he could decide.

Still kissing him, Jungjae guided them over to the bed. Woosung let out a choked moan when he fell on the bed, the toy inside of him brushing against his prostate through the movement.  
Jungjae did not give him enough time to catch his breath though, he motioned him to move his legs properly on the bed and straddled his lap.

Without pausing Jungjae grabbed Woosungs cock and sank down on him. Woosung almost cried out and grabbed his hips hard enough to make them bruise. He felt like he would explode any second with all the stimulations at once.

When Woosung looked up at him, breath coming in pants, hardly holding himself together, Jungjae just smiled at him sweetly. He was suddenly holding Woosung’s phone in his hands, whenever he even got it. Woosung felt a shudder run through his body with the realization of what him having it meant.  
Rolling his hips in a teasing rhythm, Jungjae gazed down at Woosung and turned the toy on. 

Woosung groaned and grabbed Jungjae’s hips harder, his nails digging half-moons into the skin, while he tried to not come instantly from the double stimulation.   
Jungjae chuckled and put the phone to the side. Parting his lips slightly and eyes not leaving Woosung’s he unfastened his tie and pulled it out of his collar. 

Woosung thought he only wanted to take off his shirt but instead, Jungjae took his hands and forced them away from his hips, pressing them into the bed over his head.  
Woosung moaned his name, begging when Jungjae slowly lifted his hips, only keeping his head in and wrapped the tie around his wrists.  
Sinking down again he fastened the knot around Woosung’s wrist and wrapped it around one more time. 

Again he moved up, bit by bit and Woosung moaned wantonly and thrust his hips upwards, unable to take this slow-paced teasing.

Jungjae pushed his hips back down, leaned a hand on Woosung’s stomach to hold him in place, and started a painfully slow rhythm.

“I know it’s your birthday but you teased me in a public restaurant and made me cum in my favorite pants while we were in a cap.”

He reached for the phone, unlocked it and Woosung watched him restlessly, sweat running down his temples, while Jungjae scrolled through his it. 

Lifting his hips again he tightened around Woosung’s cock.  
“Now it’s my turn to tease you.”

Woosung cried out when he turned the level up and slammed his hips down hard at the same time. His orgasm hit him out of nowhere and he arched his back and buried his nails into his palms.  
Jungjae had turned down the toy but not fully stopped it and when Woosung came down from his high he flinched and wanted to reach for Jungjae with his bound hands, but he pressed his hands back into the cushions and flexed his muscles around Woosung’s cock.

“Jagiya.”  
Woosung breathed out, his voice breaking.

Jungjae leaned down and kissed him sweetly then whispered against his lips.

“I’m not done yet.”  
Woosung whimpered at the words and opened his mouth to beg him to stop but Jungjae swallowed his words by kissing him deeper.  
He started clenching and unclenching around him, massaging his cock, without moving his hips and let his softened cock slip out.

It was too much on his over sensitive cock just like the light vibration against his prostate were.   
Woosung tore on his bindings and tensed, holding his breath.

“Breathe,” Jungjae whispered against his ear and bit into his shoulder hard enough to make Woosung gasp and take in a gulp of air.

The pain from the overstimulation turned more and more into pleasure and Woosung could feel himself getting hard again. He shifted his hips and moaned, trying to get Jungjae to roll his hips.

Luckily Jungjae decided to stop his teasing. He put his hands on Woosung’s chest and started to lift his hips. Locking eyes with Woosung he moved them slowly at first before he sank down on him faster and with more force. 

Woosung could feel some of his own cum dripping out of Jungjae and running down along his cock and balls. He moaned desperately and thrust his hips up, meeting Jungjae’s.

They both came two times that night, it was only fair.


	16. Chapter 16

Jungjae stumbled forward with Woosung‘s thrust and steadied himself with one hand against the mirror while he muffled his moan with the other.

„Sorry.“  
Woosung breathed against his ear and wrapped his arm around his waist to steady him. The tight cabin did not really offer much room to move and, even though most people were asleep currently, they had to be careful to not be too loud. 

Woosung‘s thoughts have kept slipping since before they entered the plane and Jungjae had bent down in his very tight pants to pick up his passport that he had dropped.  
So he was about to leave the toilet and Jungjae had pushed him back inside, closing the door behind them, Woosung was all over him before the door was even locked.

Slipping his hand into Jungjae’s pants, Woosung wrapped his hand around his cock, and rubbed his thumb over his head. Jungjae gasped and repositioned his hand against the wall instead of the mirror.   
Jungjae reached for him with one hand and in Woosung’s neck and pulled him in. He brushed his lips along Woosung’s chin and kissed every spot he could reach while arching his back and clenching around him. Woosung tilted his head and pressed his parted lips against Jungjae’s moaning into his mouth. 

Grazing his fingers along Jungjae’s cock Woosung cupped his balls and rubbed his finger further back to press down, making his hips jerk. Woosung kissed him deeper to muffle his cry and when he was about to repeat his movement, Jungjae grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

„Tissue," was all Jungjae managed before he blindly reached for the cosmetic tissues and pulled a few of them out while Woosung slowed down his movements and kissed his neck.   
„Now.“Jungjae whispered and Woosung let go, taking him with deep hard thrusts.  
Woosung squeezed Jungjae’s thigh teasingly and nibbled on his ear, enjoying the sweet gasp he elicited.

Feeling himself getting closer, especially with how Jungjae was whimpering and shoving his hips back to meet his, Woosung reached for the other’S cock again.

„Woosung-ssi.“  
Jungjae leaned his head back against Woosung’s shoulder and buried his face against his neck to muffle his moans. Goosebumps were forming on Woosung’s skin where Jungjae’s hot breath was hitting his neck. 

Jungjae tightened around him and used the tissues to catch his cum and Woosung pressed him close with one arm around his waist, thrusting up into him as deep as he could while he came too, hips losing their rhythm completely. 

He held Jungjae in an iron grip until both their breaths were calming down again, only then Woosung slowly let go of him and slipped out. 

Jungjae moaned softly, turning around he kissed Woosung passionately while he closed his pants.

Woosung took a few more moments to catch his breath and awkwardly reached around Jungjae to get some water in his face. Looking a little less like what they just did, he sneaked out of the toilet first. The plane was still dark except one or two screens of people unable to sleep and he quickly went back to his seat.  
Jungjae followed soon after. He leaned down and whispered against Woosung’s ear before he sat down.

„I left your cum inside of me, for you to clean up later.“

Woosung could not get to their hotel fast enough.


	17. Chapter 17

„Finally.“ 

Woosung dropped his bag on the floor and lifted Jungjae up on his arms to carry him to the bedroom.

Knowing Jungjae had been running around all this time with his cum still inside of him had been torture. And Jungjae had decided to be an extra tease, opening his shirt more, claiming he was too hot, brushing his hand teasingly along Woosung’s leg, moaning softly while pretending he was sleeping while he pressed his knee against Woosung's. 

„You were such a tease.“  
He answered the unasked question and let Jungjae down on the bed. Jungjae let himself be manhandled to lie on his stomach, laughing amused. Sitting on Jungjae’s butt Woosung pulled his shirt out of his waistband and moved lower. Jungjae lifted his hips obediently to aid Woosung with pulling them down and off his long legs.

Satisfied, Woosung noticed how Jungjae’s chuckle was interrupted and turned into a moan when he spread his legs and thrust his finger inside of his still wet hole.

“Woosung.”  
Grabbing a pillow Jungjae moaned his name and pressed his hips back. He whimpered weakly when Woosung withdrew his fingers way too soon.

“Woosung-ssi.” Jungjae moaned in a pleading tone.   
Woosung squeezes his cheeks and watched his own cum dripping out and running down over Jungjae’s balls. Without thinking, he bent down and licked all of it up before it could drip on the sheets.

Jungjae let out a surprised moan and wanted to jerk away, but Woosung held his hips in a tight grip. 

“Woosung, don’t. Let me shower first.”

„You were the one telling me you left it for cleaning up.“  
Woosung stated and blew against the wet skin tenderly, Jungjae shuddered and he continued, „I’m just doing what you told me.“

Woosung leaned in again and licked over Jungjae’s hole, catching more of his cum that was leaking out. He pressed his tongue inside, tasting more of his own cum and eliciting the sweetest moan from Jungjae who was desperately clutching onto the pillow.

Woosung made Jungjae come only with his fingers and tongue then. And when Jungjae was lying on the bed breathing heavily and gazing up at him, Woosung knew, this vacation was going to be a good one.


	18. Chapter 18

Jungjae moaned and held onto the edge of the jacuzzi while he rolled his hips, pressing their cocks together.   
The jets of the hot tub had stopped but neither of them cared, Woosung was distracted with the sweet sounds Jungjae made, while he was thrusting his finger inside of him.

Woosung kissed Jungjae‘s neck and sucked on the skin over his collarbone until a dark spot was forming. He tilted his hand, trying to get even deeper and Jungjae rolled his hips, fucking himself on Woosung’s fingers.   
Woosung loved watching him like that, with his lips parted and his lean body moving so sensually, he brushed his other hand over Jungjae’s chest his nail scratching over his nipple, causing a wanton moan and a harder shove of his hips.

Wrapping his arm around his waist, Woosung pulled Jungjae flush against his body and stopped him from moving. He brushed his finger against his prostate, making Jungjae jerk in his grip to get away but at the same time hold tight onto his shoulders.

"Woosung."

Jungjae moaned against Woosung’s ear and whimpered his name in a pleading tone, causing goosebumps to form on his neck.   
Woosung withdrew his fingers and stood up, grabbing Jungjae’s hips, he lifted him and sat him on the deck, the hot tub built into. 

Woosung reached blindly for the lube he had left somewhere next to the towels while Jungjae was holding him close with a hand in his neck and kissed him hungrily until both had to separate and were breathing hard, while they continued to share sloppy kisses. 

Finally finding the lube, Woosung opened it with one hand while he hooked one of Jungjae’s legs up. Jungjae lay back on the deck and looked up at him through lidded eyes, running his own hands along his chest and stomach and spreading his legs more.   
Giving Woosung a beautiful sight to burn into his memory for long after their vacation had ended.

Brushing one hand down the inside of Jungjae's leg and making him shiver, Woosung spread a generous amount of lube over his own cock. Jungjae teased his own nipple, arched his back and Woosung groaned desperately. Needing to get inside of Jungjae, he grabbed his thighs and pulled him closer while he thrust into him, earning a hoarse cry from his lover.

He took him hard and fast, not able to hold back any longer after the teasing foreplay they had shared in the hot tup already. 

Jungjae came first, crying out Woosung’s name and holding onto him tightly, his cum spilling between them and he followed soon after, unable to hold back with the way the other clenched around him.

When Woosung finally gathered enough energy to get up their skin was sticking to each other due to Jungjae’s dried cum.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame it on the blue see-through shirt

Jungjae wanted to sit down on the couch next to Woosung but was pulled on it instead. He let out a moan in a mix of pain and pleasure when Woosung bit into his nipple through the thin fabric of his shirt.

„Woosung-ssi, what are you doing?“

Woosung sucked his nipple into his mouth and teased the skin around it with his teeth and Jungjae put his hands on his shoulders, pressing against them while he spread his legs and wrapped them around the other’s waist.

„You’re shirt is totally see-through. Everyone could see your nipples.“

Leaving a wet spot behind, Woosung moved over to his other and sucked it into his mouth too. Jungjae moaned and clawed into the other’s shirt, when Woosung moved his head back while still nibbling on his nipple, releasing it painfully slowly. Even the light touch of the tip of Woosung’s tongue that followed was too much, and Jungjae whimpered.

A mix of pain and pleasure shot through his body when Woosung kept teasing his nipples with his mouth or fingers. 

Jungjae squirmed and arched his back, when Woosung bit down harder again and buried his hand in his hair, scratching his nails over his scalp. He could clearly feel Woosung's amused grin while he pinched one of his nipples and pressed his stomach against Jungjae's throbbing cock.

„Woosungs-ssi, it’s too much.“  
He moaned weakly and looked down, dark wet stains from Woosung licking and sucking were covering almost half of the front of his shirt by now and he reached to the hem of it to take it off, but Woosung stopped him.

Jungle raised his eyebrows at him, and he got up.

„I want to-“ 

Woosung brushed his hand down the middle of Jungjae's chest. 

"If you clean up later."

"I will."

Woosung muttered and caressed Jungjae's right nipple, making him groan, because of how sensible it was already.

Jungjae unwrapped his legs from Woosung’s hips and slid them between his. He reached for the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him higher up on his stomach.  
Woosung wrapped his hands around his wrists, brushed along his arms, and cupped his face while catching Jungjae's lips in a demanding kiss. Jungjae opened his mouth for Woosung’s tongue and reached down to his pants, taking out his hard cock. He rubbed his thumb over the tip and Woosung thrust forward into his hand and moaned into their kiss.

Jungjae let go of his cock and brushed Woosung's pants down as far as he could, grabbed his asscheeks, and pulled him forward. He could feel his cock rubbing over his shirt.   
Woosung groaned and broke their kiss. He used one hand to pull up Jungjae’s shirt, his cock felt even hotter against his skin.

“Press them together,” Woosung breathed out, moving up a little higher until he was kneeling over his chest.

Jungjae followed his request and used both his hands to press his pecs together until Woosung’s cock was trapped between them. Lube would have made things even easier but Woosung was too into it to stop to get it and his leaking precum was making the slide of his cock a little easier.

Woosung pushed the shirt down, pressing it against his down on his cock and Jungjae's chest and the wet stains were cold against his irritated nipples. Jungjae looked down and watched Woosung's cock rub between his pecks underneath the shirt. The wet fabric was less see-through but it was thin enough to clearly see the outline of his cock and Jungjae's hard nipples.

The sight made him moan and he shifted his legs and rolled his hips, his cock pressing uncomfortably against his pants.

Woosung's cock was sliding against Jungjae's now sweat-covered skin. Jungjae looked up at him, his eyes blown with lust, and teased him by pressing his pecs harder together when Woosung thrust forward.  
The shirt made a sound dangerously close to ripping when Woosung held it down with even more.  
Woosung groaned and his hips started moving more irregular. Soon enough Jungjae’s shirt got stained even more and he could feel hot and sticky cum spreading over his chest.

Panting, Woosung shuffled down and leaned back, making Jungjae moan when his ass pressed against his erection. They were looking at each other and Woosung leaned down and forced his joints to move and got between Jungjae's legs again.   
Jungjae wanted to complain because he was leaning on his arm and was not giving him enough pressure against his cock but Woosung stopped his protests, when he pushed his shirt up, leaned down, and licked his own cum off. Signaling Jungjae in the most perfect way, that he was not done yet. Not at all.


	20. Chapter 20

Woosung leaned back against the headrest and threaded his hand through Jungjae‘s hair, breathing shakily, while the other‘s mouth was wrapped around his cock.

A car was driving into the parking garage and Woosung was glad that he had parked in a darker corner. 

He moaned when Jungjae took him deeper and he could feel his cock rub along the back of his throat.   
Jungjae withdrew and took his cock in his hand to jerk him slowly while he got up to kiss Woosung. Moaning into the kiss Woosung pulled him closer and tilted his head dipping his tongue into Jungjae’s mouth and tasting some of his own precum.

They broke their kiss and Woosung brushed his thumb along Jungjae’s swollen, lower lip. With a smirked Jungjae opened his mouth and sucked on his thumb, making a similar movement with his tongue he made with his finger on Woosung’s cock. 

The light of another car blended them from the side for a moment and Jungjae let go of him and leaned back. Luckily the car was further away and just turned around a corner but Jungjae tucked Woosung back into his briefs and closed his pants.

„Let’s continue this at home.“

He smiled and gave Woosung another kiss, brushing teasingly over the bulge in his pants.

Woosung knew that that car ride could not have lasted an hour but it sure felt like it.


	21. Chapter 21

„Good morning.“

Jungjae smiled and walked up to Woosung who was wearing only a pair of sweatpants. 

„Good morning my shirt is a little too big on you.“

Grinning Woosung leaned down to kiss Jungjae. 

„Only because It’s too big on you too.“

Jungjae mumbled and pressed his mouth against Woosung’s again. They were both still tired from spending the half-night, enjoying each other’s bodies and their kiss was slow and soft.   
Lazily Woosung brushes up the back of Jungjae’s thigh, simply enjoying his soft skin underneath his palm.  
His intentions changed quickly though when he brushed over his naked asscheek.

He broke their kiss to look at Jungjae and his half-lidded gaze and parted lips were enough for his blood to go south.  
Overcome with a rush of arousal he grabbed Jungjae’s butt and pressed him close. Jungjae moaned when Woosung’s finger brushed between his cheeks and over his hole.

“I’m still loose from last night.”

Jungjae breathed against his lips, while his hand slid under Woosung’s waistband and wrapped around his already hardening cock.

Woosung groaned and grabbed Jungjae’s things, lifting him on the counter. Instantly Jungjae wrapped his legs around his waist and squeezed Woosung’s cock. After brushing over the tip with his thump, he withdrew his hand and pushed Woosung’s pants down.

“Take me.”

Woosung did not need to be asked twice.  
He grabbed Jungjae’s thighs, pulled him forward, and let his cock slowly glide into him, watching his boyfriend’s face closely while he moaned and threw his head back in pleasure.

„Aren’t you still sore?“

Woosung kissed Jungjae’s neck while he slowly moved back and thrust into him again.   
Jungjae moaned quietly and held onto Woosung’s shoulders trying to lift himself up a little. 

„It only adds to the good feeling.“

Grabbing Jungjae’s asscheeks, Woosung helped him and lifted him off the counter completely. Jungjae moaned louder when he sank down, and Woosung’s cock went even deeper with the new position.

Woosung kept his thrust slow and deep as long as he was able to hold Jungjae up like this. Enjoying how the other was clinging onto him tightly and his sweet pants and moans right next to his ear. 

When his arms were slowly giving out, he sat Jungjae back down on the counter and pushed his upper body back to put his leg on his shoulders. Chasing his orgasm Woosung moved his hips fast.

„I’m close. Touch yourself.“ he ordered Jungjae and watched him wrap his long fingers around his own cock. He used his free hand to push up the oversized shirt and tease his nipple while he arched his back, moaning Woosung’s name.

The sight was too much.

Woosung grabbed his hips tightly and drove into him. He came when Jungjae’s walls tightened around him and spilled on his stomach and chest, crying out.

Spent he sank on Jungjae, feeling the sticky come between their skin, Woosung captured his lips again.

„Did you plan this when you put on my shirt without anything underneath?“

Jungjae chuckled and threaded his fingers through his hair.

„I thought you might enjoy it.“


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of reasons, I needed Jungjae sucking on Woosung's fingers 
> 
> This was already too smutty to be in Tagträume so I decided to put it here :D

Jungjae held Woosung’s wrist and leaned forward, not taking his eyes off of him he opened his mouth.

Holding his breath Woosung watched him how his lips slowly parted. How his tongue darted out to lick off the cream he had caught from swapping over the edge of the bowl. How those sweet lips wrapped around his fingers and moved lower until they touched his knuckles.

Woosung swallowed thickly. He stumbled backward against the kitchen counter when Jungjae closed his eyes, moaning with pure pleasure as if he was sucking on something delicacy.   
Woosung gripped the counter harder and inhaled deeply, watching the other tilting his head while he twirled his tongue around his fingers.

Jungjae opened his eyes again and the gaze he gave him made Woosung shudder with want. He reached for Jungjae’s hand that was still holding his wrist and pushed it away. Slowly Jungjae released his fingers out of his mouth, but not without brushing his lips over them again. He placed his hand on Woosung’s chest and stepped, licking his lips teasingly.

Woosung could feel the warmth of his body almost burning against his chest when Jungjae leaned pressed against him to whisper in his ear, while his hand brushed teasingly over his stomach and lower.

„Should I help you with that other cream that’s about to spill over, too?“

That line was just awful, but Woosung’s dick never missed to be turned on by Jungjae offering it attention, especially not if Jungjae’s very skillful mouth was involved. It twitched excitedly against Jungjae’s hand and Woosung shuddered when he chuckled and his breath tickled his skin.

Jungjae leaned back and gave him a sweet smile. 

A sweet and evil smile.

„Then stop messing around and finish that cake before our guests arrive.“


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Tagträume chapter 64 <3

Jungjae woke up to the feeling of warm lips against his shoulder. He shuddered a little when they brushed the scar on his shoulder.   
Fingertips were running along his rips to his waist while the lips kissed their way along his spine.

He knew exactly who those lips belonged to, would be able to recognize them out of dozens.

“What are you doing, Ahjussi?”

Jungjae wrapped his arms around his cushion and buried his face against it while he enjoyed the light touches, still not really awake.

“Remember what we talked about last night?”  
Woosung’s breath hit Jungjae’s skin and caused goosebumps that made him ticklish when the other kissed his waist. He flinched a little, trying to get away, but Woosung placed his hands on his hips and held him still. 

“I only remember bodies fitting and love.”

Jungjae spread his legs when Woosung got between them and let out a soft moan when he squeezed his ass cheeks.

“I said I would show you which body parts fit perfectly into another.”

Jungjae was still tired but not too tired to realize what he meant.

“Ahjussi. Why are you always so naughty? I thought you were talking about sweet things.”

Woosung only chuckled and bit into Jungjae’s cheek making him gasp and hold onto the cushion tighter.

„But I was talking about sweet things, Jagiya.“

Moaning lowly, Jungjae buried his face into the cushion when Woosung spread his cheeks with one hand and rubbed a slick finger over his hole, massaging it before he slowly pressed in. 

“Woosung.”

Woosung kissed his lower back and added a second finger, making Jungjae whimper and moan into the cushion when he easily found the bundle of nerves and rubbed over it. Arching his back and tried to meet his thrusts but all too soon Woosung withdrew and got up. Jungjae whined when he moved away and his body suddenly felt cold where Woosung had been before.

He turned his head to the side and noticed Woosung placing the lube back on the bed. When Woosung’s hand grabbed his hips he felt excitement running through his body. Still holding onto the cushion he moaned into it while Woosung slowly slid into him. 

Woosung lay down on Jungjae, their skin hot against each other where they were touching and whispered into his ear. 

„You're body takes me in so well. Don't you think we fit perfectly too?“

„Yes.“ Jungjae breathed out while Woosung nibbled on his ear and kissed his neck.   
Woosung slipped his arms underneath his and intertwined their fingers, starting to slowly move his hips. 

„And your body fits so well into my embrace too. We're clearly made for each other.“ 

Jungjae turned his head and smiled.

"You're so cheesy, sometimes."

Woosung leaned down for a sweet kiss.

"But you love me for that."

Jungjae's answer got stuck in his throat when Woosung thrust into him just right, making him cry out and whimper.   
Then he moved slower again and Jungjae tightened around him, enjoying the exhale against his neck he earned for that.

They were moving against each other keeping a lazy rhythm simply enjoying their bodies melting into each other and becoming one.


	24. Chapter 24

„What are you doing?“  
Jungjae looked questioningly at Woosung who was holding up an older camera that he must have found while sitting out some things.

„Filming a masterpiece.“

Jungjae laughed at him, wanting to brush his hand away but Woodung dodged his hand and continued filming. 

„Jagiya.“

He complained but gave up and Woosung stepped closer, still filming his face he traced his fingers along Jungjae‘s collarbone that was easy to reach with his upper buttons opened.   
Jungjae shuddered with the light touch but then Woosung‘s hand went lower and cupped his pec, squeezing it.

„Woosung.“ 

Jungjae breathed out, reaching for Woosung‘s wrist. But instead of pushing his arm away, he held loosely onto it. More to steady himself. 

He gasped when Woosung rubbed his thumb over his nipple and pressed against it and felt his cheeks get warmer.

Woosung opened Jungjae‘s shirt further and pulled it out of his pants. Then he brushed his flat hand over Jungjae‘s stomach squeezing his pecs again.

Their eyes meet over the camera and Woosung’s hand went lower, into Jungjae’s pants. Jungjae tightened his grip around Woosung’s wrist again the fingers feeling hot against his skin. Woosung smiled, the camera still on Jungjae’s face. Without looking down he easily unbuttoned his pants and opened the zipper. 

„Woosung.“ Jungjae mumbled again running his fingers along Woosung’s arm when he brushed his hand into his pants and underwear. He held onto Woosung with both hands, when his hand wrapped around his cock.  
With Wooosung’s warm hand on his cock, squeezing him just perfectly, Jungjae got hard instantly. He moaned softly and closed his eyes. Jungjae stumbled back a little until his back hit the cool glass of the window. Woosung followed him, only letting go to push his underwear down and be able to have more room. It was a little dry without lube but Woosung knew exactly how to touch him to make Jungjae’s whole body in pure pleasure.

He moaned Woosung’s name and threw his head back against the window. Jungjae wanted to pull Woosung closer but the other stayed back. Confused Jungjae opened his eyes and noticed that he was still being filmed, only his face, Woosung’s eyes fixed on the camera. Jungjae bit his lip, deciding that if Woosung could play with him he could tease him too.

Woosung’s eyes fell back on his body, when Jungjae brushed his own hands along his stomach to his chest and played with his nipple, closing his eyes again, he thrust his hips forward and let out a hoarse moan.   
He could hear Woosung’s breath getting heavier and rolled his hips into his hand. Parting his lips and not holding back his moans and pants, Jungjae opened his eyes again, giving Woosung a gaze that would make it hard for him to keep going like this, instead of kissing and taking him.

He clearly saw the struggle in Woosung’s gaze and smiled at him sweetly, while he brought one hand to his lips, sucking one finger into his mouth.

„Don’t you want to take me instead of filming me Woosung-ssi.“

Jungjae whimpered when Woosung gripped him a little harder for a moment.

„Or how about my mouth around your thick, beautiful cock?“

He brushed one hand over Woosung’s hard clothed cock, feeling him twitch against his hand.  
But Woosung did not give in. Instead he rubbed his thumb along the spot Jungjae was most sensitive. Jungjae cried out his name and tried to pull Woosung closer again. 

„Woosung.“

Woosung brushed over his head, spreading the precum along his cock and after only a few more pumps of his hand, Jungjae cried out and came into his hand.   
Breathing hard he opened his eyes again and looked at Woosung through the camera lens, with flushed cheeks. He grabbed Woosung’s wrist and brought it to his lips. Keeping his eyes at the camera he dipped out his tongue and licked his own cum off Woosung’s palm and sucked his finger into his mouth.

And finally, Woosung broke.  
He placed the camera on a nearby table and pulled Jungjae close with a hand in his neck, kissing the smirk off his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to Sally for 'filming a masterpiece' :D
> 
> Thank you for our inspirational talks <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again because of a gif x,D  
> Maybe you know which one.
> 
> Thank you Sally, for the inspiration :D

Jungjae came fresh from the shower wearing a thin shirt and pants. He was drying his hair when he spotted Woosung on the couch, staring at his phone intensely.

“Jingoo sent me a video.”

Woosung mumbled not looking up and Jungjae stepped closer until he was in front of him.

“What video?”

They had been at a promotion event for Warriors of the dawn earlier with director Yoon-Chul Jung but Jungjae had no clue what exactly it could be.

“He touched your pecs.”  
Woosung kept looking at the video, provably rewinding it. “Not only touching, he rubbed them.”

Ah, Jungjae had forgotten about that and especially that Jingoo had filmed it.

Finally, Woosung put his phone away and before Jungjae knew what happened, he had pulled him into his lap.  
He shuddered under Woosung’s gaze and his fingers brushing underneath his shirt along his sides. 

„Why are they all allowed to touch you in public Jagiya, while I can’t?“

Woosung pinched his nipple hard and Jungjae gasp, steadying himself against his shoulders.

„He was just joking around.“

Jungjae sighed when Woosung brushed his warm palms over his chest, squeezing his pecs and rubbing his fingers over his nipples occasionally. 

„I could just joke with you too.“

Woosung leaned forward and traced his lips along Jungjae’s neck to the sensitive spot underneath his ear.  
Tilting his head to the side, Jungjae buried his hand in Woosung’s har and combed his fingers through holding him close while his hands were still occupied with his chest.

„I’m afraid I might be unable to control my reaction.“

Jungjae whispered letting out a shuddering breath when Woosung sucked on the spot that always made him shiver. 

„You are one of Korea’s best actors.“

„It’s the unconscious reactions I’m worried about.“

Woosung kissed along his jaw to his lips and caught them in a passionate kiss, ending their discussion. They only separated when Woosung brushed Jungjae’s shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. He instantly brought his hands back to Jungjae’s chest, playing with his nipples and kneading his pec until Jungjae’s skin was already hot and burning from the touch.  
Jungjae tore on his head a little when he pinched his nipple once again and Woosung let go of his mouth, to wrap his lips around the already oversensitive nipple. He opened his mouth wide, sucking as much of Jungjae’s right pec in as he could while he used his one hand to squeeze the other and another to brush down Jungjae’s back into his pants.

„Woosung.“   
Jungjae moaned into Woosung’s hair, feeling strands of it stuck against his lips.

Woosung licked over his chest, leaving little bites on the way to his other nipple before he teased it with his teeth, while at the same time squeezing Jungjae’s asscheek hard, making him gasp.

Leaning back to be able to look at Jungjae, Woosung brushed his hand higher, gliding his knuckles along his throat to his ear, stretching his fingers to trace them softly along Jungjae’s jawbone.

„You’re so pretty when you blush like that.“

Jungjae felt his cheeks heat up even more at that and parted his lip when Woosung’s fingers ran along his lower lip. When they stopped moving he sucked Woosung’s middle and index finger into his mouth, first closing his eyes and then opening them when they were knuckle-deep. Woosung squeezed his ass again and pulled his hips a little closer. Jungjae could clearly feel his hard cock. Jungjae rolled his hips against Woosung, he could clearly feel the seam of Woosung’s jeans through the thin material of his pants and shuddered how rough it felt against his cock.

He sucked on Woosung’s fingers and twirled his tongue around them until they were properly covered in saliva. Woosung withdrew them and brushed over Jungjae’s wet lips with his thumb. He pushed Jungjae’s pants down with his other hand and wasted no time to press his finger against his hole, pushing inside with one finger. 

Jungjae moaned, clinging onto Woosung’s shoulders and closed his eyes, while Woosung leaned forward to suck on his nipple again. 

„I will make you forget every other’s touch but mine.“

Woosung breathed against Jungjae’s wet chest, causing goosebumps, then changed from hard bites and sucks to tracing his lips along his irritated nipples and skin or blowing softly against them.  
He thrust his second finger in, pushing in deep enough to press against Jungjae’s prostate at the same time he sucked on his nipple again.

Jungjae cried out against Woosung’s hair holding his head close against his chest while he rolled his hips down desperately. He was panting and moaning, a wet spot already forming on his pants from precum leaking from his tip.

„Woosung-ssi.“  
Jungjae moved his hips more desperately, rubbing his cock against Woosung while his fingers were thrusting into him, brushing the bundle of nerves with every stroke.   
His chest must have been covered with love bites by now and it felt like Woosung’s mouth was everywhere at the same time, leaving no bit of skin unattended.

He had no clue how long this was going on, his skin tingling with the sensation but his movements were getting more erratic and he held tighter onto Woosung, actually pressing his face into his chest while his moans were getting louder. 

Woosung pulled him closer, with his free arm around his waist right when Jungjae came, crying out his name and making a mess of his pants.

Gasping he rode out his orgasm and panted into Woosung’s ear, who still continued his ministrations until Woosung reached for his wrist to make him withdraw his fingers.  
He whimpered softly and leaned back, to look down on his chest. It was read and covered in hickeys and bite marks.

Jungjae sighed.

„Sometimes you’re really possessive you know that?“

Woosung only grinned back at him smugly.

„And you secretly love it.“

Instead of answering, Jungjae cupped Woosung’s face and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked them


End file.
